New Family
by Desiree Phantom
Summary: Two girls with a mysterious past come to Amity Park, bringing unintentional trouble and Danny keeps feeling like he's being watched. Can he figure out who it is? Are they friend or foe? We are rating this for small amounts of violence.
1. Who?

**Dez:** Hi everybody! I want to thank you all for coming to this story. A long awaited one at that!

**Casera:**A whole year!

**Dez:**Thanks Casera. -.- Anywho. I'm sorry about my _"My Dad is a Hero" _story. I think I started it prematurly so I will be putting it on haitas. Fun.

But here is the prologue and 1st chapter of the**Desiree and Casera Phantom co****-****written piece: **_**New Family!**_

**Casera:** *throws arms in air* Woohoo!

(00**D&C**00)

_Michael and Abigail Juniper arrived home with their new ch__ild at three thirty in the morning. They quietly set her in the crib, careful not to disturb their other daughter. The two year old was slumbering peacefully, her curly blonde hair poking from under the covers. The couple walked out and went to bed._

(00**D&C**00)

_The next morning Michael poked his head in the little room. There had been no crying the night before and he was slightly worried. He blinked in slight shock, but shock was quickly replaced by a soft smile. His two-year-old was inside the crib__ with her sister. The children were facing each other, their little fingers intertwined. Michael smiled and pulled a camera off the dresser. He pressed the button and placed the photo that came out in a nearby scrapbook. He then turned and shook the toddle__r awake. "Wake up Desiree. You can play with Casera later."_

_(00**D&C**00)_

Chelsea, the social security worker, led two girls away from their orphanage. They both had long hair, the oldest having blonde, the youngest having light brown with blonde streaks. The oldest just sat staring at the ground wile the younger one sniffled and wiped away tears.

They drove to the in silence. The only sound was the younger one crying. Then the older one spoke up. "Were are we going?"

"We're going to a nice little family by the last name of Light. They have a daughter about the same age as you." She said, gesturing at the oldest girl.

The youngest smirked at this. "Light? Isn't that a poem?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes at this.'That must've been the way to cheer her up.' she thought. Then they arrived at their destination.

(00**D&C**00)

A blonde girl with blue eyes paced back and forth. She was sort of worried about her new roommates. They were from far away, practically the middle of nowhere. Someplace in California. She was lost in thought until she heard the door bell ring. Then she checked herself in the mirror 'perfect' she thought before walking to the door.

The youngest walked up to the door and knocked. In 30 seconds the door cracked open and a lady stepped out.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Light. But you can call me Jen. And these must be the girls! I have heard all about you! I am so happy you came here! I am sorry my husband isn't here right now. Here let me introduce you to my daughter. She's a junior so there's a gap between you, but that doesnt matter. I am sure you girls will get along just fine! Star! Come and meet our new guests! Mrs. Chelsea, thanks for bringing them here. Ahh there she is. Come and say hi to the girls"

A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out the door.

"Hi. I'm Star. You must be Casera and Desiree.


	2. First Impressions

_Desiree giggled as she held her squirming sister. The little one-year-old managed to wiggle away from her three-year-old sister and began crawling away. Desiree stood up and tottered around. Casera watched her for a while then got to her own feet, wobbling a few steps. Desiree laughed. "Mommy! Sare Sare!" She squealed, pointing at Casera. Abigale laughed and pulled out the camera. The bright flash illuminated the children as they walked around, bright blue eyes shining._

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera POV**

Desiree and I walked into Casper High. Star was about to leave but then she stopped and turned. "Do you guys wanna come meet my freinds? I can help you learn the ropes around here."

I said, "Sure" and we started walking. There were a wide variety of students here just like any high school. There were the jocks, band geeks and many others. As we walked by Star told us about all of them. She told us about Danny Phantom as he walked by and his friend Tucker, the mayor. Then she pointed out a girl wearing all black.

"That girl is a freak. Stay away from her" Star said. I thought it was mean and Dezy thought so too. She waved at the girl and walked over to her. The girl waved back and then glared at me.

"What is she doing?" Star said, "This is not going to help her at all!"

Star was really starting to get on my nerves. Did she have to be a jerk to everyone? I started to walk away. " I have to go to class now! Don't wanna be late on the first day!"

I looked at my schedule. Great. AP World History. That was not a good sign. The hardest class that early in the morning? I walked into the class. There were already about 10 people in the class. The guy Star had pointed out as Danny was there along with the Mayor, Tucker. I went over there.

"Hey, I am Casera. What's your name?"

The boy looked up. "Danny." he said. The other boy looked up and laughed.

"Where did that name come from?" He was wearing a ugly red beret and a mustard yellow shirt. I almost gagged. No one in Cali would even think of wearing that. I myself thought I looked really good in my bright orange AE shirt and kapris.

"My dad used to joke around a lot. In spanish it means homemade."

The mayor laughed at that. Danny said," Used to?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." I said. I knew that I would cry if I did.

"So you must be a sophomore right?" Danny said trying to change the subject. I shook my head.

"Junior?" he asked again. Once again I shook my head.

"You can't be a freshman?"

I nodded my head. The boys dropped their jaws.

"You must be a super genius!" Tucker said.  
I blushed and told them that I just studied hard. Then the door opened and Dezy and that girl walked in. Once again she glared at me. She came over to us and took the spot right next to Danny. Danny sat up and smiled at her. Right as I was about to introduce myself the bell rang. I sat down in the seat by Desiree who sat in front of Miss. Grump. Throughout the whole lesson I felt purple eyes burning into me.

(00**D&C**00)

When the bell rang I ran to the door and to my next class. I **so**did not want her staring at me the whole time. Next class was Chior. I thought of all my friends from my old school. There wern't many people in chior besides Dezy and I.

(00**D&C**00)

Next was algebra II. There Danny was in there, but not his girlfriend. I sighed in relief and sat next to him.

"Found any friends yet?" he asked, "You seemed kind of lonely his morning.

"Not really. I have my sister and foster sister. I haven't met anyone else. There was this one really scary girl though, and I think she hated me."

"What did she look like?" he asked.

"Well she wore a lot of black and had purple eyes and glared at me a lot. She was sitting by you."

"Oh that's just Sam, my girlfriend. She's like that with everyone."

"Except for my sister. They were getting along just peachy." I said.

"That's your sister? I was wondering who she was. She's actually the first girl Sam has had as a friend." I raised my eyebrow at him. _That was a trait that I inherited from my dad._Then when I saw that he was serious I almost laughed. It made me feel a little bit better.

"Hey," Danny said, "I'll talk to her about it and maybe she'll chill about you. She is really cool once you get to know her."

"Really?" I asked. "Thanks!"

We talked for the rest of the hour. Then we looked at our schedules. I had him in every class except for Choir and Spanish. We even had gym together. Finally I had a friend. And Dez had hers too. Now to just get Sam to like me.

(00**D&C**00)

Lunch time

Right before 5th hour (gym) Danny and I walked to lunch. He took me out to the picknick tables outside where, surprise, surprise, Tucker, Sam and Dez were there. I sat down by Dez as far away from Sam as I could get. Danny leaned over to Sam and whispered something to her. Then he spoke up and said, "Sam this is Casera. Casera meet my girlfriend Sam."

Now Sam was overly nice. "Hi!" she said then her scowl returned.

"Hi?" I said back, confused. What the heck? I turned to Dezy.

"Have a good day so far Dez?"

She looked up from poking the strange goop on her tray. I didn't want to know. She grinned and said, "Yup. I had a couple classes with Sam and we've been talking about the Redwoods from back home." she paused to pick up a forkful of the 'lunch' then said as an afterward. "And other stuff." The glob fell back to the plate with a splat and Dez pushed it away with a wrinkled nose.

I looked over at Stars table. She had a pizza. I went over to her table feeling four pairs of eyes on my back.

"Hey Star? Can I have a piece?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dezy whisper something to Sam.

I started back to the table then turned suddenly. I had a question and this was the table for answers.

"Hey do any of you know where and when cross country starts? I need to know."

A girl who looked a lot like a cross country runner spoke up. "yeah first practice is next Monday in room 213. Just show up with your physical. The names Livvy by the way."

"Thanks." I said before returning to my table. This time I could see Sam's glare. Why did that girl hate me so much? I wondered. The rest of the lunch was Dez and Danny trying to break the ice. Good luck.

(00**D&C**00)

5th hr

I walked into my gym class with Danny. The cross girl, Livvy was there and I walked over to her as Danny walked over to Sam. The teams split up for dodge ball. Sam and Danny were on the other team. Me and livvy were on the same team. The game was a close match me and livvy and Danny and Sam were all that was left. Livvy was hit by Sam and then I hit Danny and then it was just us two. I was going to beat her! We both had one ball and we walked back and forth trying to beat the other one out. Then I threw my ball slightly harder than usual and hit her in the gut **1:0 **I thought as I went to my next class.

(00**D&C**00)

Sixth hour went really fast. It was really easy and there was no one to talk to. Then seventh hour began. I sat by Danny again like the other classes but then in the middle of the class Danny spoke up,"Hey can I go? I have something I need to handle. A ghost maybe?" I raised my eyebrow. Then I really needed to go to the bathroom. "Hey can I go to the bathroom I really gotta go!" I said. The teacher said I could go. Now to find a bathroom.

**Danny's POV**

Fighting the Box Ghost was as easy as usual. I had a really weird feeling that I was being watched. Shrugging my shoulders I went back to class.

**Case****ra POV**

The rest of the day I just sat. I went to the house in Stars car. Sam walked with Dez to the car. Still she glared at me even more

**Desirees POV**

"Do you guys wanna come meet my freinds? I can help you learn the ropes around here."

I looked at Star with a skeptical look. I really didn't like preppy girls like her and knew immediately that her friends were not the people I would like. Casera on the other hand…

"Sure." Casera said. I mentally sighed. She liked to start at the top.

Star told us about Danny Phantom as he walked by, and his friend Tucker, the mayor. Then she pointed out a girl wearing all black.

"That girl is a freak. Stay away from her" _Rude_. I saw Casera's eyebrows furrow slightly. _She's on the same track as me. As usual._But I would do something about it. I waved at the girl and walked over to her. The girl waved back and I saw her glaring over my shoulder at Star and Casera.

"What is she doing?" I heard Star say. "This is not going to help her at all!"

_'Like I care._' I came to a stop next to the girl and smiled. "Hi. I'm Desiree."

I held out my hand and a strange look came over her face. She took the offered hand and said, "Hi. I'm Sam."

I observed her posture as we stopped shaking hands and said, "Do you know someone named Desiree?"

She blinked. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

I adjusted my green Fossil Book bag. "You made a strange face when I introduced myself. You also kinda stiffened. I take it you don't get along with her?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You're good." She had an appraising tone.

I shrugged modestly. "Nah. Just observant."

We began walking down the hallway and found that we had the same first hour. I grinned as I saw Casera in there as well. Along with Mayor Tucker and Danny Phantom. Once again I saw Sam glare at my little sister. She then took the spot right next to Danny, causing him to sit up and smile at her. The bell rang and I sat in front of Sam. I saw Casera hesitate for a moment before sitting next to me. The entire time I would see Sera shift uncomfortably. 'Why is Sam glaring at her?' I wondered. When the bell rang Casera was out door so fast I didn't have time to blink. Next class was Chior with Casera. Looking around I realized there were very few kids here. Hmm. Not into classic arts at this school, are they?

(00**D&C**00)

Third hour I had Trig with Sam. "How many classes do we have together?" she asked with a smirk.

Her being goth and all I guess that means she's laughing. We compared our schedules and laughed.

1: AP world history **(Both had****)**  
2: Choir  
3: Trigonometry **(Both had)**  
4: Creative Writing **(Both had)**  
5: Art  
6: Ecology **(Both had)**  
7: Home Economics **(Both had)**

"So we have all but 2nd and 5th hours together. Neat!" I said.

"So. You're new here, right?"

"Yup."

"We're you from?"

"California. My sister and I moved here from the Redwoods."

Sam frowned. "You're sister?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She's Casera, the one you were glaring at first hour."

Sam's face turned red in embarrassment. "Oops. Sorry. I thought she was like Paulina and her A-List friends."

I blinked. "Paulina?"

Sam pointed over my shoulder. I turned and saw a Latino girl sitting with Star. She was flipping her hair and talking in a sickly sweet voice that made my eye twitch. All the boys in class were giving her googly eyes. I could swear I saw little red hearts floating around there heads. Paulina obviously saw them staring because she was acting shamelessly. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Sam.

"No, Casera's not like that. She's easy to mistake for that, but she's just a nut. She starts at the top wherever we are, but she eventually works her way down to the bottom of the line once she's done getting the good stuff from the top."

"So she's a player." Sam asked with a smirk.

I laughed. "No, just a moocher. But give her a chance. She's a good person and you might like each other. I'm pretty sure she's freaking out wondering why you keep glaring at her."

She sighed. "Maybe. But no promises."

I smiled. "Good enough."

The rest of class passed uneventfully.

(00**D&C**00)

Fourth hour Sam and I went to creative writing. Being the first day of school we just went over technique and rules. It was pretty fun passing notes and pictures to each other. She mainly asked me about my home in the Redwoods.

After that we went to lunch. We sat outside and Tucker soon joined us, his plate piled high with meat. Sam gagged and ducked down to her salad. Casera and Danny walked in a few moments later, Danny plopping down by Sam, Casera by me, getting as far from Sam as she could. Danny leaned over to Sam and whispered "Be nice." Then he spoke up and said, "Sam this is Casera. Casera meet my girlfriend, Sam."

Sam forced a big smile on her face. "Hi!" she said then her scowl returned.

I giggled at her antics. _'Second chance.'_I thought.

"Hi?" Sera said back, looking confused. She shook her head slightly then turned to me.

"Have a good day so far Dez?"

I looked up from poking the strange goop on my tray. _'What the heck is this? Is it supposed to be __**FOOD?**__'_ I put that thought away and grinned at my little sis. "Yup. I had a couple classes with Sam and we've been talking about the Redwoods from back home." I paused to pick up a forkful of the _'lunch'_ then said thoughtfully, "And other stuff." The glob fell back to the plate with a splat and I pushed it away. _'Definitely not edible. Probably from the dumpster behind that weirdly named fast food place.' _Casera stared behind us at Star's table. She had a pizza. Man that made me drool. Even if the grease made my stomoche ache later it'd be better than this goop. Casera got up and went to the popular table. I sighed. Here we go again. "What is she doing?" Tucker asked.

I leaned over to them and whispered, "Told you she was a moocher."

She started to come back with her slice, then turned suddenly. "And now she's gonna ask about cross country." I said.

Casera came back to the table After talking to a girl at the table. Definitely looked like a C.C girl. When Casera came back Sam was glaring again. Man. Sera was making this hard. The rest of the lunch was kinda awkward, with Danny and I trying to break the ice. Yeah. Right.

(00**D&C**00)

Walking to 5th hour Sam growled, "Three strikes and she's out. Just one more chance."

I smiled and waved goodbye to her, Danny, Tucker, and Casera, all of whom had Gym, while I went to art. Art is one of my favorite subjects. That and writing. I'm gonna be an author and artist when I grow up. That, and a stay at home mom. It's just so relaxing to loose myself in the monotone sound of scratching pencils and dipping paintbrushes. That's the greatest thing. No thinking. Especially not about…

(00**D&C**00)

Sixth hour I had Ecology with Sam. And boy was she fuming. She stomped up to me, boots clomping menacingly, eyes burning, and a huge red welt in the shape of a dodgeball covering her stomach. _Oh dear_. "Casera?" I asked meekly.

Sam threw herself in the seat behind me and hissed, "How you two are related is beyond me. She's a jerk with athletic skills and a preppy fashion sense, while you're nice and normal." She gestured at me, making me look down at myself.

I wore a dark green shirt (my favorite color), faded blue jeans with flare bottoms, and black converse tennis shoes. Casera was WAY more outspoken in her clothing choice. I looked back at Sam and said, "So I guess that's three strikes?"

"You'd better believe it is." she scowled.

I sighed. "She's not a bad person. She just gets carried away." I laughed. "She always did like the city life better than the woods. I only left for small amounts of time. She would go to the track, go shopping, hang with friends." I looked at Sam. _Still interested in the story. Whew. I thought I was getting boring._"I preferred to stay in the woods. Swim in creeks, climb trees, (I had a huge pulley system going on in the trees we owned. I would use it to get to the top of the trees then zip line to another one) and I had this beautiful meadow I loved to sit in for inspiration and relaxation. Sera still likes the woods, just not as much."

Sam smiled. "Must be rough. Moving to a city and all."

I nodded and admitted sheepishly, "I kinda feel suffocated with all these buildings. I'm gonna have to visit the park soon before I explode."

Sam laughed. "You can make a pully system there too. I'd use it. Sounds cool."

I grinned. Then there was a bustle and students pointed out the window with yells of awe. Sam and I went to the window and saw Danny fighting a tubby little blue man. _'Ghost. No normal person is blue. Or floats.'_ Then something else caught my eye. Two green eyes floating in the bushes. No one else noticed, but I did. _'Oh man. Why me?'_

(00**D&C**00)

Seventh hour I had Home Economics with, you guessed it, Sam. We mainly just sat around. When the final bell rang I was relieved. I was gonna have a serious talk with Casera about the fading welt on Sam's belly. Sam walked with me to Star's Limo, me explaining that we had to live with her for a while. "I feel so sorry for you." she said. I laughed. Then we got to the car and my goth friend glared at my show off sister. I sighed and dragged Casera into the limo, me sitting in the middle next to Star. Joy. The black vehicle pulled away from the school, thus ending my first day at Casper High. _Only a couple hundred more to go._

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera:** Well, you all know the drill. Read and Review! We just love your feedback! And of course we'll try to answer them together.

**Dez: **Yeah. Or I'll answer them all behind Sera's back.

**Casera:** *smacks Desiree upside the head* Dork. You better let me or else!

**Dez:** Thank you for that. *rubbs head* But that still goes for the R&R folks. See ya next time.


	3. Say WHAT?

**Desiree: Hey! Are you all exited? I am!**_  
_

**Casera: You would be.**

**Desiree: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Casera: Oh nothing. *evil smirk***

**Desiree: -.- I'm not going to ask. You all are great! We really enjoyed your reviews and hope you have as much fun reading this as we did writing it!**

**Casera: Hehe. And there are little clues for the future if you look closely.**

**Desiree: Don't give anything away! R&R folks!**

**(00****D&C**00)

_Abigail picked Casera up for what felt like the umpteenth time, removing her from the kitchen and placing her back in the living room with Desiree. Desiree looked up from her building blocks, long, curly blonde hair falling over her round, four-year-old face. "Stay here Casera! I need to make lunch!"_

_The young mother left but was back two minutes later with the brown haired baby. She huffed in exasperation and set her two-year-old daughter down. She grabbed a small plastic mirror and gave it to the baby. Casera stared in wonder for a moment at her reflection. Then she squealed and began slapping her hand on the mirror and tugging at her growing locks. 'That otta keep her preoccupied.' Abigail thought. She smiled and picked up the camera, snapping a photo of her two little girls playing._

(00**D&C**00)

**(Casera's POV)**

The next couple of days went by as a blur. I just went to school, avoided Sam and talked to Danny, Tucker, Dez, and Livvy. I made sure to make a point to be super girly though. I read Gossip Girl (Stars book not mine!) and made a point to take out a mirror and put lipstick on every time I saw Sam. I made sure that if she was going to hate me, I was going to show her I didn't care. One morning was particularly tense. I did the same as I always did and I wore my letterman's jacket. I flipped my hair a few extra times and she scowled at me. I gave her my special _"What cha gonna do about it"_ look that I perfected in 7th grade. It was my signature look. I raised one eyebrow and smirked. That made her even more mad. She glared at me. I pulled out my iPod and put on the most girly song I had. Call Me Maybe. Ok. Maybe I was being a little bratty. Des told me that she was trying to help us get along and how putting a huge welt on her abdomen wasn't gonna help that. So later at lunch I stood up to her.

"Sam. I know you hate me, it's **so** obvious, but can you please refrain from giving me daggers every time I look at you? It kind of gets annoying after a while."

She glared at me. "What daggers?" She said before trying to cover the glare up.

"Those daggers." I said. Tucker was sitting there silently laughing. You could tell that it's not every day Sam Manson was offended so deeply. The tension remained for the rest of lunch. then fifth hour rolled around.

The coach said, "Okay listen up people! We are going to play tennis." She started naming off pairs. "Fenton! You and Foley are a group. And Manson! You and Miss. Juniper are a group."

The color drained from my face. I went off to get the raquets and ball. This was going to be torture.

I served the ball. Sam hit it back as hard as she could.

"Its on!" I mumbled under my breath with a smirk. I hit the ball as hard as I could and hit her on the finger. She dropped the raquet.

"Oww!" She said.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" I said not meaning it in the least. Two can play at that game. She served the ball as hard as she could at me. I served it back. We were going so hard at the game we didnt even notice Danny leave. Then Sam hit me in the gut and smirked at me. I almost cried but luckly didnt. that would be so embarrassing! I served it at her, hitting her in the arm. She grabbed her arm and then threw it back at me as hard as she could. She hit me in the head. I threw back harder than ever before and hit her in the nose. She reacted by hitting me in the ankle and I think she sprained it. I threw it at her one final time and hit her in the gut. That set her off and before I knew it, I had a combat boot heading for my face. I dodged it and then punched her. We kept on fighting until we were pulled apart and we saw the damage. Tucker was laughing at us while the rest of the class just looked at us in shock. Sam had a bloody nose and a scratch from my nails dripping blood from her cheek, and I had a bloody mouth and a huge lump on my head. I looked at Dannys face. He came in and walked up to Tucker asking, "What did I miss." Tucker pointed at us. Instantly his jaw dropped and I lost it. So did Sam. So there were two beat up girls laughing as they were towed away to the nurses office.

(00**D&C**00)

We were sitting in the nurses office waiting for our punishment.

"Good job back there!" I said.

She chuckled and said, "First time a girl has ever beaten me up."

"First time for me too!"

"Did you see Danny's face? Priceless. I wish I had a camera."

"Yeah just wait to see my sisters face! Her new best friend and her sister got in a fight!" By then we were laughing again.

"That will be epic! Did you see Tucker? He was what made me laugh the most. Danny leaves for two minutes and comes back to his girlfriend and his new friend on the floor laughing with blood all over them. I feel bad for poor Amity Park! Their Mayor Foley loves to watch fights."

"So. Truce?" I asked. She seemed so cool now I got to know her.

She smiled, "Truce."

Then Dez walked in. She saw us laughing and asked me, "Are you okay?"

"Tis only a flesh wound."

This made Sam crack up. Danny walked in and asked Sam, "Are you okay?"

Sam said with a laugh. "Tis only a flesh wound."

Me and her started crying we were laughing so hard. Danny and Dez sat there staring and then the principal called us to her office.

"So." She said, "You guys thought starting a fight was a good idea? Miss. Manson, I expect better from you! And Miss. Juniper, I know you have a lot on your mind from recent circumstances but could you please try to be ladylike?"

I almost cracked up again when I looked at Sam. She had a smirk on her face. "I am so sorry I beat you up Miss. Juniper. Will you forgive me?" She said to me.

"It was only a flesh wound Miss. Manson. I hope you feel well too! I would hate to have hurt you!"

"Sigh. You two get off this time, but be warned. Next time you WILL be suspended!" Principle Ishiama said.

"Yes madame, we will honor your wishes." I said. Then me and Sam turned around walked out the door and into the hallway where we collapsed on the floor laughing. It was the beginning of a new friendship. Finally!

(00**D&C**00)

In sixth hour I had Danny looking at me funnily. Right before the end of class he turned to me and said, "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," I said confused. Why would he ask? "Why?"

"Because I didn't expect to see you and Sam get along. Didnt you just fight?"

"Yeah. And? It was the best fight ever! You've got a tough girlfriend."

More raised eyebrows, "Do you know that you are the first girl ever to beat her in a fight? Dont tell her I told you this, but you kicked her butt. Or you heal really fast."

"I thought it was about even. I bruised my gut."

"No you won by far."

"Have you seen this jacket? Swimmers have to have muscle you know."

"But you are like abnormally strong. Sam has been fighting for 2 years constantly!"

"Really? is there like, a wrestling team?"

"No. She ghost fights with me."

"Ah I see."

"The only people that have beaten her have been ghosts. Even then it was close."

I smiled, "Well thank you, I guess."

"How did you guys forgive each other like that?" He asked, "I walked in and you guys were just sitting there laughing like nothing had happened."

"Well it was funny. And I have no idea, it was just easy. All I'm worried about is the tongue lashing Dez is gonna give me later. She's not happy with me. Garenttee it."

"Did you guys get in trouble?"

"No we just apologized and went on our way." I didn't bother to mention the british accents.

"Wow." He said.

"Yup." I said. Then the bell rang and we went to 7th hour. The conversation dropped there.

(00**D&C**00)

After school me and Dez decided to go to the mall. Really I just dragged her there so I could delay the trouble. That was the first fight I had ever been in.

"I cant believe you!" Dez said, "What's got into you? You never fight!"

"I don't know. I was mad and so was she."

She rolled her eyes and turned away. I saw Danny and Sam walking around the mall hand and hand. I smiled and curtsied at her. She did the same back. Dez and Danny looked at us confused. We laughed and walked our separate ways. Well… I walked into American Eagle. She wrinkled her nose and walked into Hot Topic.

(00**D&C**00)

I bought a bright purple shirt, much like the orange one I had. Then I went and bought a new sports bra and shoes from the running store. Today was Friday so I had 2 more days until cross country started. I bought a new pair of running shorts and a cute little sundress. Then I saw some sunglasses. I got those too. We were about to walk out when we passed the dressing room and I was yanked inside one.

**(Desiree's POV)**

I huffed as I followed Casera into American Eagle. I've never been much of a shopper. Unless you count the occasional action figure, video game, or old comic. Hey, I'm not the girly one. When we passed the dressing rooms I grabbed Sera's arm and dragged her into an empty one, making her bags of newly bought stuff nearly fly off her arm. I whirled on her and hissed, "What is WRONG with you?"

She blinked at me then tossed her hair in a way that made me want to strangle her. "What? You wanted me to be friends with her. Now I am."

My eye twitched. "I didn't want you to beat the stuffing out of each other!" I pointed to the fading bruise on her arm where Sam had punched her. "Your bruises are already healing! How do you explain that to people? And what's Jen gonna say? She'll be disappointed, that's what!"

Sera sighed and folded her arms. "We're getting along, what more do you want?"

I gritted my teeth. "How about a little sister that isn't completely reckless?"

Her hands moved to her hips and she glared. "What was so reckless about that?"

I put a sarcastically thoughtful look on my face. "Hmmm. Let's think. You could have hurt Sam, gotten yourself suspended, and let's not forget that boy apologies normally don't work for girls."

"Boy apologies?" Sera asked with a critical eyebrow raise.

"Yes. Have you ever heard about guys getting mad, brawling it out, then being completely fine the next day? That's a boy apology. Girls normally talk it out. Or hold grudges forever."

Casera snorted and walked out of the dressing room. I glared at the mirror left in her place. I quickly blinked away the anger in my eyes and followed my sister._ 'Keep it under control.'_ I told myself

**(Casera's POV)**

"Why were you reading GOSSIP girl? I'm scared just by the title." Dez said as we went through yet** ANOTHER** store.

"What? You think I actually read that? Well I did, but it was really stupid I was just giving Sam a hard time. It was funny."

"That book looks bad."

"Dez! Just drop it! It's Star's, the fight is over, I didn't get in trouble, and now I won't have glares aimed at me all the time. Everything is fine. **_Chill_**!"

"Whatever." She said. I could tell that this was not over. I shivered as I was hit with a cold chill. I get those a lot. Then we went into Old Navy. I needed a new pair of flip flops.

"Dez you should get something new. Go to whatever store you want and get something." I handed her $50. Her eyes widened.

"Where did you get this money?"

"You know the $100 we got every year? I saved mine. Just in case something like this happened.

She raised an eyebrow. "A shopping spree in a town hundreds of miles from home?" she deadpanned.

"Well, actually it was for a One Direction concert, but I guess I can't go to that anymore. So I might as well use it for a good cause. Namely? My wardrobe."

I was sort of dropping the hint that I wanted to go the the 1D concert but she didn't pick it up. Or I think. She doesn't like 1D. What she didn't know was that I had 9,000 dollars left. I was getting an iPhone next. I went to the apple store, saw a white one and smiled. I went over and got it. There was a cover that was bright orange with a white otter box. I added that to the cart. I changed all my data from my old iPhone onto it. This was too good. What next? I saw a mac book calling to me. I smiled and walked over.

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

I walked around the mall for a while not really knowing what to do with the large amount of money I had been given. That is, until I saw a certain store by the food court. Perfect. I walked in and began browsing. So many things to see. And good quality too. And then I saw it. Well, two things really. I smiled at the lady behind the counter as I bought the items. She smiled back and I walked out of the store in time to see Danny in ghost mode chasing a giant meat monster. I blinked as they raced by me then shook my head. My life has really gotten complicated and weird ever since...

**(Casera's POV)**

We went to dinner after meeting up again. Dez got something (she wouldn't tell me what) and then tried to give me back the change. I told her to keep it. She obviously didn't buy something expensive with the amount she had left. We met up with Danny, Sam and Tucker. Sam looked at the bags I had and then rolled her eyes. Dez looked at the mac bag.

"Whats in there?" She asked.

"Umm..."

Sam reached over and pulled out the computer and the phone box. I twirled my hair and bit my lip. Oh man.

"Where did you get that?" Dez asked.

I pointed to the mac store.

"How much money did you save." Dez asked.

"Ten thousand..."

All eyes widened.

"What? I saved a lot. I saved everything from our uncle that mom and dad gave us. Plus there was also all the stuff from Grandma before she died and whenever I mowed lawns and babysat. I was just rewarding myself. You could've had this much too."

Dez glared sullenly at me. "I did save all my money. But I don't carry it all in my purse, so, due to circumstances, I don't have it anymore."

"What circumstances?" Danny asked.

"Nothing." Dez and I said together. Danny dropped it.

The other three were still in awe. I could've bought a car with that. I still had about half of it left. Not that I was telling them that.

My phone went off.

"You don't know you don't know your beautiful"

I answered it. It was Livy.

"One sec." I said to them.

"Yeah Liv?" I said.

"I was calling about your cross time. What is the best time you've had?"

"20:09. Why?"

"Coach Tetslaf was wondering. I just was going to tell her."

"Ah. I see. Is that all? I was eating."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

I walked back to the table. Luckily they were done asking questions about my money.

"So Sam how did you guys get out of trouble?" Tucker was asking her.

She smiled, "We apologized and she let us go with a warning."

They looked at us like they didn't believe it. Still no mentions of our British accents.

Me and Dez then walked home. She still seemed irritated at me though.

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

We got home quickly and Jen told me to go to the room we shared while she talked to Sera. I could still hear the yells and disappointed voices from my place on my pillow. I blocked it out and said to myself, "When is she gonna realize we can't be noticed?"

(00**D&C**00)

"Des?"

"Yeah Sera?"

"I wanna go home. Back to the Redwoods."

"Me too, Casera. Me too."

"But we can't. Can we." not a question.

"Nope. Unless the Lights decide to take a trip there and take us with them."

"Yeah."

…

"Night Desiree."

"Night Casera."

I rolled over from my position on my back and hugged my pillow. Casera flipped over to her stomach and soon we were both fast asleep.

(00**D&C**00)

Danny paced his room, Sam and Tucker sitting on his bed. "Those two are hiding something." he said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny. Relax. We barley know them. It's not like they're gonna immediately open up to us and tell us their deepest darkest secrets."

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and said ruefully, "I know. It's just… I feel that there's more to it. Like we've completely missed something about them."

Tucker yawned. "Give it a rest dude. They'll tell us whatever it is when they're good and ready."

Danny sat on his computer chair. "Maybe."

(00**D&C**00)

**(Casera's POV)**

The next day was sort of weird. In first hour I got to finally read the book of my choice. I picked up The Son of Neptune. It was getting close to the time that The Mark of Athena was going to come out so I might as well re-read it. Finally I didn't have to pick up the mirror to bug Sam. Instead I picked up the Chapstick and applied it. Ahh sweet releif. I hate chapped lips. Today my hair was up in a messy bun. I was not going to dress up. Well, no more than usual. Sam smiled when I walked in and sat down in my usual seat. The weird part was Danny. He looked at us suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow at Dez confused. She just gave me a thin-lipped frown. Once I sat in front of him he looked at my arm where my bruise was.

Third hour was even weirder. Tucker was gone for a meeting (some mayor thing). I sat by Danny and then the questions began.

"Didn't you have a bruise on your lip?" He asked.

"I don't think so..." I said. Okay this was getting weird.

"You sure? I thought there was one there yesterday."

"Well I guess there wasn't then." I said. Wow. Ever heard of privacy?

"Are you hiding something?" He asked.

"Everyone hides something. But I'm not telling you. For all you know I could just have a huge embarrassing mole or something." I said.

The halfa leaned forward with a frown. "I think you have a secret. A big one. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Great for you. I'm going to the bathroom. I need to excrete body fluids." I went up to the teacher and asked to use the bathroom. As I walked out of the room I felt Danny's eyes on me. I whipped out my phone and texted Dez. _**He's on 2 us**_! Then went to the bathroom.

When I walked back in Danny wasn't there. I just sat down and pulled out my book. I had finished the assignment a long time ago. Danny came back in within a minute. Way to be obvious! We gt a spy. 0_0. I sent to Dez after that.

There was no more conversation like that after it. I went from class to class just like usual. In gym Sam and I were partners but we didn't beat each other up this time. Dez didnt text back. She was awalys the good one. I was a genius and popular and she was the good smart one. That was how it went. It was like Alvin and the Chipmunks. She was Simon, I was Alvin and Theodore was…my throat closed up and I redirected my thoughts.

After school she texted me.

**_Can we talk aloud?_**

I shook my head and looked to the sky and then to the phone.

_**Txt me.**_

She read the text and then nodded. Seconds later she texted back.

_**What's going on?**_

I snorted. She never did text talk.

_**He nticed the bruse and then he folowd me 2 the bthroom**_

Her eyes widened.

_**I TOLD YOU THAT WOULD HAPPEN!**_ She sent to me.

_**Chill! I cn fx it!**_

_**You better.**_

I sighed. This was not going to be easy. Dang my temper.

(00**D&C**00)

**Desiree: Well that was fun.**

**Casera: I kicked Sam's butt!**

**Desiree: -.- *walks out***

**Casera: *runs after Desiree* WHAT?**


	4. Parties and Cheerleaders

**Desiree:**** Ok guys. You know the drill. We don't own Danny Phantom, Harry Potter, Garfield, or One Direction. The last one I'm ok with.**

**Casera:**** *eye roll* Deep down you know she is in love with them!**

**Desiree:**** Eww! I've seen their pics. Majorly not my type. I prefer the ones with a nicely toned body, slightly shaggy hair, good personality and manners, and a profession of kicking butt. Like Sam Winchester from the show Supernatural. Hehe.****  
****  
Casera:**** They are toned! Especially Niall...mmmm... I do love my blonde boys!**

**Desiree:**** I think he was dropped on his head one to many times as a baby.**

**Casera:**** *eye roll* I think YOU might have been dropped on your head too many times as a baby.**

**Desiree:**** Whatever. Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Michael smiled at his five year old Desiree as she doodled on a piece of paper. He went back to his papers for work and sighed. So much to do, so little time. There was a little rustling and the man looked up as his oldest daughter set her doodles on his papers. He blinked and looked at the art. For a child it was amazing. He looked into her eyes and smiled. Her eyes had been blue as a baby, but around the time of her fourth birthday the right one had changed to green. The doctor had said that it happened occasionally and that it was called dichromatic. It wasn't common. Heck. They didn't even know who she inherited the green eye from. Casera gave an indignant cry as their baby brother Jordan stole the purple crayon from her. The baby then chewed on the wax utensil. Abigail pulled it from his mouth and gave it back to the three-year-old. Michael chuckled as Casera went back to her purple blob. He chuckled at the difference in the art. Looking at Desiree he thought, 'You're gonna be the artistic one, huh?' as he snapped a picture of his three children._

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

I sighed as I trudged my way through the park. It was raining and it was Saturday. Perfect. The large drops of rain stung my face as I walked into the relative shade of the trees. I took a deep breath of the fresh clean air. I loved the rain. Especially when I was back in the Redwoods. The tall trees would let drips of water into the lower foliage, making it look almost magical when they splattered the mossy ground. I climbed a tree in the center of the woods, using the ropes I had thrown through it days before. I pulled myself up and settled on a large branch close to the top. I could see the entire park from here. The town was to my left but I ignored it. I turned to the right and stared at the open nature. The sun was hidden by the dark, ominous clouds. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my face, soaking my dark green shirt even more than what the walk here had done. I didn't mind. I liked being wet. Always thrived in the water. The rain started to come down harder and my thoughts trailed off. Casera had blown it. Danny was now trying to find out about us. This couldn't be happening. I squeezed my eyes shut as more memories shoved their way into my mind. I had been keeping them at bay but now the floodgates had burst. _'Jordan'_I whimpered, pulling my knees to my chest and hugging them.

Tears mixed with the rain. I gripped my soaked jeans harder and rested my head against my chest… and my green shirt. Green. I'm almost obsessed with the color yet it's what started this all. The color green. It practically ruled my memories of… that day.

I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't notice the storm around me. The air had started to thicken with the rain, the wind buffeting the tree I was in. At the height I was at, that was a nasty fall. But like I said. I couldn't see it. "HEY!"

My head came up at the voice. I looked around only to come face to face with Danny. His white hair was dripping and his glowing green eyes were filled with concern. "ARE YOU INSANE?" he shouted over the wind.

I blinked and finally noticed the peril I was in. I looked over at my friend. He was crouched on a branch next to me, left hand holding the trunk of the tree and his right reaching for me. I blinked again and grabbed his hand. He pulled me into a bridal hold and took off into the sky. I shivered and clung to his wet jumpsuit. It didn't chase away the cold seeing as I'd heard he had a cold core. Danny suddenly stopped midair. I looked up at my friend questioningly. He frowned at me. "Why we're you in that tree? Do you have a death wish?"

I shook my head and ducked against his chest. He sighed in frustration. "So where's your house?"

"Over on West Oak Street. Not hard to miss."

He nodded and continued on his flight. We flew in silence until we reached the two story house I had been forced to live in with Star. Danny's frown deepened. "Isn't this Star's house?"

I didn't answer, sloshing my way to the door. It opened before I could even lift my hand to the knob. Star's dad, Robert, opened the door and rushed out. "Desiree! Where have you been?"

"Sorry Bob. I was caught up in my walk."

Mr. Light sighed. "You're soaked to the bone."

"I can help with that." Danny said stepping forward.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and we both became intangible, the water sloshing onto the wooden porch. "Thanks." I said.

Danny smiled at me. "Danny Phantom right?" Bob asked.

Danny blushed. "Just Danny."

Robert nodded and opened the door. "Come on in."

I walked in with Danny following. "Come on. Casera should be in our room."

Danny changed back to his human form and followed me upstairs. I opened the wood door to my room. Casera was sitting in the window seat, a book in her lap. I knew it was a Harry Potter. She always read those when it rained. A blanket covered her lap and a glass of water sat next to her while a CD player quietly played Bella's Lullaby. Two twin sized beds were against the wall between us and a dresser to the right. There was also a large glass fish tank. Inside was a giant rock that provided dry land for the golden furred creature inside. It was small and had a long tail. Its ears were round and its little legs were curled underneath itself as it slept. Another one slept on Casera's lap, this one brown. As soon as the door clicked shut the two creatures's heads lifted. The golden one made a squeaking noise and pressed its paws against the glass. It jumped up on the rim and clambered into my hands. I grinned and stroked her back. "Hey Willow."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "What are those?"

Casera stroked the brown animal in her lap. "They're otters. This here is my little Pippin. And that's Willow."

I put my otter on my shoulder and she made the normal squeaks and clicks of her kind. Pippin replied with his own noises. Danny blinked. "Otters?"

"Uhuh." Casera said.

She then turned to me. "Out in the woods again?"

I nodded. Danny ran a hand through his black hair and looked around. "Sooo… Why are you guys living with Star and her family?"

Casera sighed and shut her book. "Foster care." she said simply.

Our halfa friend jerked in surprise. "Wha…?"

I rolled my eyes. "We've had family problems, ok? No big deal."

He frowned. "Oh. Sorry. I'll… just head home, alright? My parents are probably freaking and getting ready for a full out war to save me."

We nodded. A flash of light, a gloved wave, and he was gone.

Casera looked at me. My shoulders slumped and my head hung. "I got caught in the storm while up in my tree and he came by and helped."

She raised an eyebrow. "Were you thinking about them?"

"Yeah."

(00**D&C**00)

**(Casera POV)**

Saturday was boring. Right after we woke up Desiree vanished. It was raining so I decided to start Harry Potter for the tenth time. I got a blanket, a glass of water, and the book and turned on music. Then I walked over to our glass tank and got Pippin my pet otter out, dried him off and sat down.

_'The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive...'_

With that I was lost in the book until about four hours later when I heard the door creak open. I glanced up. Danny and Dez walked in… _'Wait Danny?'_I thought, but I didn't say anything. Dez walked over to Willow, her pet otter, and greeted her. Then Danny asked what Pippin was. I rolled my eyes mentally at his cluelessness and said, "They're otters. This here is my little Pippin and that is Willow."

"Otters?"

"Uhuh." I said ,_'No, they're donkeys!'_ I thought.

From the many years of knowing her I knew where my big sister had been, but I still asked, "Out in the woods again?"

She nodded her head. Danny looked like he had something to ask and he soon spoke up, "Sooo… Why are you guys living with Star and her family?"

I sighed. I knew this would come up. I shut my book making Dez wince and said, "Foster care."

"Wha..?" he asked in shock.

Luckily Des answered this one. She rolled her eyes and said "We've had family problems, ok? No big deal."

_'Family problems doesn't even BEGIN to describe what we have.' _I thought bitterly.

He still looked confused. He frowned then said, "Oh. Sorry. I'll… just head home, alright? My parents are probably freaking and getting ready for a full out war to save me."

I smirked. He flew off looking embarrassed and confused. _'Good!'_I thought. He had no right butting in. I looked at Dez. She dropped her head guiltily and said, "I got caught in the storm while up in my tree and he came by and helped."

I raised my eye brow, worried for her. "Were you thinking about them?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. She went to feed Willow so I went back to my book.

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

Monday. I hate Monday's. It's the beginning of another grueling school week, I'm always tired and… I may have read too many Garfield comics as a kid. I smiled at that thought. Casera stretched and ran ahead of me to her locker. I slipped my hand into my Fossil bag and touched the small items I had bought at the mall. I grabbed my books from my locker and ran to first hour.

(00**D&C**00)

School passed normally. A few ghost attacks, some silly shenanigans by the A-Listers and I mainly hung out with Sam. Fourth hour, Creative Writing, I pulled a little black bound book out of my bag along with a pencil. I began on the first page, my hand automatically making the curves and lines needed for my work. Sam looked over my shoulder and gasped. I tilted my head back to see her. "What?"

"Is that me?"

I looked at the finished face on my paper. "Yeah. I'm going to put Danny and Tucker on either side of you and later I want to draw Danny in ghost form. I like to draw people I know."

Sam gave a low whistle. "Wow. It's so real looking."

I blushed. "It's not that hard. I just like to draw a lot."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Not that hard? I could never do that."

"Ms. Juniper! Shouldn't you be doing your assignment?" Mr. Lancer asked, looking sternly down at me as he walked down the row and stopped by my desk.

He held his hand out wanting me to give him my sketch book. I chuckled and handed him a stack of line ruled paper without even looking up. He blinked and riffled through them. "What's this?"

"My assignment." I still didn't look up.

"You're finished?" he asked in shock.

"Yes sir. I'm very familiar with writing. I do want to be an author."

He looked a little dazed. "Alright. I guess you can resume your art."

He walked back to his desk, already reading my paper. I smirked at Sam. "I enjoy being smart."

Sam laughed. "I agree."

(00**D&C**00)

**(Casera's POV)**

Monday was pretty uneventful until lunch. Livvy and I then tricked Paulina to drive us to Chick-fil-A. We just had to buy her something. We listened to my music and then a song from Grease came on. Livy's eyes widened and she said, "I love this song!" We walked to the lunch table singing _'Cool Rider'_.

_"Cooool rider! A cooool rider! If he's cool enough he can burn me through and through..."_

We got a lot of strange looks but confidence works miracles. We saw a lot of jealous stares. Dez looked like she wanted to die. Sam looked amused and Danny and Tucker were laughing. Then they saw the Chick-fil-A bags.

"How do you get the food?" Tucker asked.

"Magic!" Me and Livvy said in unison.

Dez looked grossed out which was normal for her. She doesn't like fast food. I don't either unless the chicken was peely and real. I don't really eat cow at all.

"You should've brought us some!" Danny said. I smirked and me and Livvy started eating with two pairs of eyes looking at us. I rolled my eyes and reached inside my bag and pulled out two more, "Oh look. We've got extras. What should we do with them Livvy?"

Livvy grinned and began talking in a teasing voice. "I don't know. I couldn't POSSIBLY eat another one. It'd mess me up tonight running. Would you like it Sam?"

Sam smirked. "I'm not a meat eater."

"Oh. How about a fruit cup?" I asked, holding up two fruit cups.

Desiree covered her mouth and tried in vain to stop the laughter bubbling inside her. She was turning a bright red and I almost thought she would explode.

Tucker and Danny were staring at me with pathetic pleading looks. "Would you like a fruit cup Tucker?" I asked with a malicious grin.

The puppy dog eyes finally got to us and we tossed the sandwiches to the boys, giving the cups to Sam and Dez. Our guy friends dug in with vigor while Sam and Desiree quietly ate the fruit. Desiree rapped up the trash from her bag lunch and tossed it at the trashcan on the other side of the yard. The wad flew through the air and landed perfectly. Several cheers broke out from the other tables. Sam smiled. "Ever consider playing with the girls' basketball team?" she asked.

Desiree shook her head. I laughed and stated, "Dez is a good shot but she's never liked sports. I'd hate to get hit by her." I rolled my eyes mentally.

Dez blinked at me. "I don't go around willy-nilly picking fights."

"We both agreed that it was okay! It was fun!"

Dezy rolled her eyes. "As I recall, YOU said it was okay."

We all laughed.

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

During last hour I talked to Sam about the fight last week. "That was actually fun." She said with a smirk.

I groaned and dropped my head on my desk. "Why me?"

Sam laughed. "Well? I kinda like Casera now. I mean, I respect her for being able to stand a chance in a fight with me, but I still wish she wouldn't act so much like a prep."

I laughed. "Hey. You wanna come over tonight? I think Casera's asking Livvy over too. We can hang around and stuff."

Sam smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

(00**D&C**00)

**(Casera's POV)**

"Hey Livvy? Do you want to come over tonight after cross country? I think Dez is asking Sam over too."

"Sure! We should have a dance party!"

"Maybe. But I can't really see Sam dancing." I said with a smile while collecting my stuff.

Then the bell rang and we went to cross country. Me and Livvy were about the same speed. It felt good to run again!

(00**D&C**00)

**(Desiree's POV)**

I sat in the basement with Sam. From what Tucker said about the Manson mansion this was nothing. It was still a large basement. I scanned the movie collection. "What do you wanna do?"

Sam picked up the remote. "Can I have a tour? I especially want to know where Star sleeps to play pranks on her."

I laughed and she followed me up the stairs. I showed her the dining room, kitchen, and sitting room. Then we moved upstairs and I showed her the bedrooms. "Most are guest bedrooms. There is Star's room, there's Jen and Bob's room…"

"Jen and Bob?" Sam asked raising her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Light. Their full names are Jennifer and Robert. But we just call them Jen and Bob."

"Ah." Sam said following me down the hall.

"And this is our room." I opened the door and flopped on my bed.

Sam looked around then noticed Willow and Pippin sleeping peacefully on Sera's bed. I chuckled. They were curled up together in the center of the bed, heads resting on each other's backs, little bodies lifting with their breaths. It was so adorable. Sam's eyes widened and she quietly bent down by the bed. She stared at them with fascination for a while before whispering, "These are otters."

I nodded and knelt next to her. I pointed first to Willow then Pippin and whispered their names. Sam looked over at me and said, "How? You have to have a license! You have to go to two years of school! These are wild animals!"

I shushed her. "We know that. We found a loophole. Plus, these are very abnormal Asian River otters. They kind of act almost human."

Willow looked up with bleary eyes and yawned, exposing little teeth and a long pink tongue. I chuckled and scratched her head. She shifted and Pippin was rolled off of her. He got to his feet and blinked, making little mewling noises. They both shook themselves and padded over to us. Sam stared at their crystal blue eyes. "Their eyes. They're blue. That's not natural for an otter."

"Like I said. They're pretty abnormal."

I thought about my own eyes, how they were abnormal before I came here. My left was blue and my right was green right until my 15th birthday. Now they're both blue. I kinda missed the green color. More green. Sam pet the two semi-aquatic mammals then looked around. "Is this your side of the room?" She asked pointing to Casera's side.

New clothes draped the bottom of the bed, books scattered the floor, a bow and quiver of arrows leaned against the dresser, and One Direction posters were pinned to the walls. "You're kidding right?" I asked.

I jerked my hand over my shoulder at my side of the room. My bookshelf was neat and organized by size, my desk had art supplies and paper stacked orderly on its surface. There was a shelf attached to the wall with two Precious Moments Dolls sitting there. One had blond hair and wore a green dress, the other brown hair and a purple dress. There was a collection of throwing knifes in a fabric holder and then my art covered the walls in a sort of mural, artistically positioned to complement each other. "Oh." Sam said, her face slightly red.

She picked up one of the new shirts at the bottom of the bed. "I guess this should have been a clue."

I rolled onto my stomach and Willow began rubbing against my face. I smiled and began petting her. She rolled over and started playing with my hand. Sam picked Pippin up and he licked her face. She wrinkled her nose, and then rolled her eyes. I kissed Willow on the nose and she licked my cheek. That's when Casera and Livvy walked in.

**(Casera's POV)**

Me and Livvy went to my room when we got home. Dez and Sam were there and Sam was holding Pippin. As soon as I walked in Pippin jumped down and trotted over to me. I picked him up and gave him a hug. "Liv, this is my pet otter Pippin. Say hi Pippin!"

To Livvy and Sam's amazement, Pippin waved. Dez and I smirked.

Dez grinned. "Now the party can officially start!"

"Yeah, cause I showed up." I said.

The others snorted and shook their heads. "What? I'm just kidding!"

They rolled their eyes. "Though it's true." I stage whispered.

Dez laughed at me. "Well, no party is complete without snacks. Sam? You wanna come with me to the kitchen? I think I still have a stash of gummy bats hidden somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swore she was a blonde Goth "BRING SOME CHEESE-ITS TOO!" I shouted after them. Then I turned to Livvy.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She was at the window looking at something. I went over to the window and looked out.

"Wow they look like they're having fun." She said sarcastically. Paulina and Star were out in the huge backyard practicing cheer moves.

"I don't even get why there are cheerleaders!" I said. I honestly didn't. No offense to the few nice cheerleaders out there, but all the ones I met were jerks. They didn't do anything but annoy. Anyone could do that!

"Yeah! All they ever do is this!" She said. She then put her hands up in a cheerleader position and said, "Go Casper High GO! See? Anyone can do it."

I laughed, "Betcha they wouldn't last a day running. Have you seen their legs? Absolutely no muscle at all! See it takes nothing...and we get better tans outside running all the time. I mean it isn't even like dance or anything! And then I once heard them make a joke about dancers being a wannabe cheerleader. They are nothing alike! I mean dancers shake their bottoms and stuff like that." I shook my body in demonstration. "And they just move their arms like a robot!" I demonstrated that too.

We both rolled around laughing right as Sam and Dez walked back in bearing the treats. You could tell that they had heard all of it. Sam looked sort of pleased while Desiree chuckled. Then I looked at Pippin who was making fun of cheerleaders too. I didn't even know Pippin could stand on his hind legs! Everyone looked at him shocked.

"What's next Pip? You gonna start talking too?" Luckily he didn't. That would be too many surprises for the day.

They didn't say anything about the cheerleader incident but you could tell Sam was impressed.

"Music time!" Livvy said. I put my iPhone on the speaker and cranked up the volume. The first song that came up was Waka Waka by Shakira.

"Turn it up I love this song!" Livvy said. She got up and started dancing. I started singing along with it. It was the perfect pitch for me to sing

_'You're a good soldier__  
__Choosing your battles__  
__Pick yourself up__  
__And dust yourself off__  
__And back in the saddle__You're on the frontline__  
__Everyone's watching__  
__You know it's serious__  
__We're getting closer__  
__This isn't over__The pressure is on__  
__You feel it__  
__But you've got it all__  
__Believe it__When you fall get up__  
__Oh oh...__  
__And if you fall get up__  
__Oh oh...__Tsamina mina__  
__Zangalewa__  
__Cuz this is Africa__Tsamina mina eh eh__  
__Waka Waka eh eh__Tsamina mina zangalewa__  
__Anawa aa__  
__This time for Africa__Listen to your god__  
__This is our motto__  
__Your time to shine__  
__Don't wait in line__  
__Y vamos por Todo__People are raising__  
__Their Expectations__  
__Go on and feed them__  
__This is your moment__  
__No hesitations__Today's your day__  
__I feel it__  
__You paved the way__  
__Believe it__If you get down__  
__Get up Oh oh...__  
__When you get down__  
__Get up eh eh...__Tsamina mina zangalewa__  
__Anawa aa__  
__This time for Africa__Tsamina mina eh eh__  
__Waka Waka eh eh__Tsamina mina zangalewa__  
__Anawa aa__Tsamina mina eh eh__  
__Waka Waka eh eh__  
__Tsamina mina zangalewa__  
__This time for Africa'_

Sam looked sort of shocked. She obviously wasn't used to upbeat songs. Well that was going to change. The next song was Stronger by Kelly Clarkson.

**(Desiree's POV)**

I laughed with the others as we talked, teased, and joked around. This was really the most fun I'd had in seven months. I felt good. Better than good. I could momentarily forget about all that had happened since that day. Forget the pain and sorrow and just laugh it off. Truly laugh. We flopped on the ground and were playing truth or dare. "Rules!" I said matter-of-factly.

They looked at me. "What rules?" Livvy asked.

I gave them my best no nonsense stare. "Absolutely NO perverted or dirty dares or questions!"

"Oh dang. I was hoping to get one of you to run around the house naked." Casera said sarcastically.

We laughed and I said, "Eeww!"

"I'll start." Sam said with a smirk.

"Sera! Truth or dare?"

"Don't call me Sera, only Dez can! If you call me Sera I will call you Samantha. Now dare. I'm not scared of any dare and I have no secrets." She said mysteriously.

"Okay then. I dare you to raid Star's closet and wear one of her cheerleader outfits."

Liv and I cracked up. Casera tossed her hair. "Fine. I'll even do a cheer for you."

She left the room and moved down the hall to Star's. I chuckled and grabbed my camera off of my desk. When she came in I started recording. Sera stuck her tongue out at me then put her arms in the air and sarcastically cheered, "Go Casper, Go!" even kicking her leg in the air just as Paulina and Star walked in.

"What are you doing looser?" Paulina asked with a glare.

Casera blinked and then a sly grin appeared on her face. "I'm pretending to be a robot!"

She stuck her arms in the air and made mechanical movements and made cheers in a robotic voice. I was having a hard time keeping the camera strait because I was laughing so hard. Livvy was reduced to tears on the floor and Sam was holding her stomached as though she was keeping herself from breaking apart. Paulina and Star were a deep crimson from their anger, and Paulina finally screamed. "You freaks are gonna wish you had never crossed me!"

The two cheerleaders tossed their hair and stormed out. "Great. Can I get out of this death trap now?" Sera asked.

(00**D&C**00)

I unwrapped a piece of chocolate and popped it in my mouth. Ahh chocolate. A woman's best friend. Sam was playing with Willow while Liv and Casera goggled over a magazine filled with One Direction facts and pictures. I smirked as Pippin jumped between them and began jumping on the faces of the band members. Good boy. Speaking of which. I grabbed my iPhone and left the room. Leaning against the wall I dialed the number I had memorized earlier that day. There was the sound of ringing and the phone was picked up. A woman's voice came over the phone._ "Ticket Purchase Office, how may I help you?"_

I smiled. "Yes, I'd like to purchase two front row tickets to a concert."

(00**D&C**00)

**Desiree:**** Hmmm… now what could I be up to?**

**Casera:**** Hmm I don't know! *sarcasm!* could you be eating food?**

**Desiree****: Foood... Yummy.**

**Casera:**** 0.0**

**Desiree:**** Anyway! I looked at this while editing and guess what? TEN PAGES! YES! WE BROKE OUR RECORD!**

**Casera:**** SWEET!**

**Desiree:**** R&R! And if you do we will give you treats! Like chocolate and gummy bats!**

**Casera:**** Goth.**

**Desiree:**** And what's wrong with gummy bats?**

**Casera:**** Nooothing.**

**Desiree:**** -.-' Meany.**


	5. Happy, Happy Birthday Casera dear!

**Danny:** Hey! Where's Desiree?

**Dani:** Don't know. I saw her last week but she looked a little weird.

**Sam:** And no one has seen her since?

**All:** *shakes heads*

**Casera:** Weird. I guess I have to start us off then. Man it's been forever since the last update!

**Jazz:** Because SOMEONE had to go and get grounded from the computer for two weeks. *gives Casera pointed glance*

**Casera:** That's not my fault!

**Tucker:** Yeah it was! What was it? You were supposed to be doing chores and got caught watching a YouTube video.

**Casera:** *grumbles*

**Danny:** *chuckles* Well I guess I'll have to do the disclaimer. Desiree and Casera do not own us. Thank goodness.

**Sam: **I hear yah.

**Jazz: **Just start the story already!

**Ch. 4: Happy, Happy Birthday Casera dear!**

**(00D&C00)**

_Michael and Abigail smiled at the photographer as they got ready for their family photo. Six-year-old Desiree stood in front of her parents with four-year-old Casera standing next to her while Abby held one-year-old Jordan. The baby stared at the cameraman blankly with his green eyes and his messy brown hair falling in his face. Desiree held her sisters hand and grinned, curly blond hair framing her face and green eye seeming to glow while the blue one sparkled. Casera laughed, wavy brown hair bouncing and her blue eyes crinkled in happiness. Michael smiled and he wrapped and arm around his wife and his own messy brown hair covered a little of his green eyes. Abigail smiled and her blue eyes sparkled behind her wavy blonde hair. The photographer chuckled at how happy they were. There was a click and a flash that illuminated the happy family of five._

**(00D&C00)**

**Casera's POV **

The rest of the week rolled by fast and soon it was Friday. We were celebrating my birthday because we didnt get to when it was my actual birthday. We were going to have Sam and Liv over for a pool party/sleepover. Then Saturday Desiree said she had plans for us. What they were I didn't know but they had better be good. I started off the day well but Danny kept on asking me about my secret. So, completely bored, I entertained him. I said, "Oh Daniel. Everybody has a dark side. You especially should know that." In a British accent and he sorta freaked out.

"Wait! How do you…?" He cut off and said, "I swear you sound exactly like a female version of Vlad Plasmius! Don't ever do that again!" I knew there was something else he didn't tell me. I shrugged and said, "Sorry. I don't even know who that is."

"Guy who tried to take over the world? Billionare? Vlad Masters."

"Oooh, that guy! …Wait… I sound like him? Ahh! No more British accents for me!"

Then it was time for lunch. It was a nice day so we went outside. Livvy had saved me a seat and I sat down.

"Happy Birthday!" She said as she handed me some food, "Don't worry I have a better present I will give you later."

I sat down hungrily and picked it up. It was a Subway sandwich exactly as I loved it. "Mmm! Thanks!" I said.

Before I could take a bite, one of the football players walked over and sat next to me.

"Hey whats up?"

I turned to Dash Baxter and grumbled, "Not you!"

And then do you know what he did? He started hitting on me! "So. Do you like Quarterbacks? I just won a game last week. I mean, if I didn't have a girlfriend I would totally..."

"I would not date you if you were the last boy on Earth because you would do the exact same thing to me that you would do to Paulina!" I said and then slapped him hard on the cheek. A red mark good!

"Dash go back to your table. You need to learn to stop flirting with girls every time Paulina turns her back!" Liv said.

"Fine sis. But Casera, keep me in mind." He smirked. He was awfully close before he stalked off.

Wait… SIS? WHAT?

"Uggh my brother is such a looser!" Liv said turning back to me.

"Your brother?" Me and Sam asked in unison.

"Yeahhh, did you not know?" She acted like it was obvious.

No! It was not obvious! "Why would we know?" I asked.

"I just thought you knew. Anyways, I have two brothers. The looser you just met, and then my younger older brother Roy. He's Desiree's age, and not as much of a looser."

"I didn't know that!" I said right as Sam said it.

"Sorry. I awalys forget to tell people stuff like that." She said. Lunch went on as usual.

**Desiree's POV**

I anxiously awaited lunch. I was so exited for the party I was throwing Casera. Her real birthday was nothing special, so I thought I'd do something nice for my baby sister. I smiled as I sat with my friends. Mainly it was Liv and Casera talking. The rest of us were too tired. When Dash tried to flirt with Sera I nearly punched him in the face. He was so infuriating! I was glad that Casera and Livy told him off, then I was surprised that he was related to Livy, and nearly chocked on my milk when Roy was mentioned. I had met him before. He had picked my books up after Paulina had knocked them to the ground and I had talked to him in a few of my classes when Sam was gone on a ghost hunt. And he's nothing like Dash.

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera's POV**

Dez and I started on dinner right after we got home. Oh. I guess thats another thing we have to tell you. We love cooking. We can almost read each others minds and it comes in handy when we are in the kitchen. Tonight we were making Indian food and Baklava. They don't really go together, but it tastes good.

I had my hand in the refrigerator when Sam and Liv walked in. I jerked it out quickly in shock and then put the onion I had in my hand on the cutting board.

"Mind if we stay in the kitchen?" Sam asked.

"Sure but you might want to stay away from the cooking area." Dez said.

"Hey Dez chuck me a knife!" I said. Desiree threw one at me over her shoulder and, without turning around, I caught it by the handle. I heard two gasps and smirked.

"What? We told you to stay away." Dez said innocently.

"You just threw a knife! Why would you do that? It's dangerous!" Sam said to Desiree.

"Says the girl who wanders around fighting ghosts." I muttered at her.

"That's different! Hush!" Sam said to me this time.

**Desiree's POV**

I laughed at my sister and friends as they continued to banter and joke. I made homemade parathas (an Indian tortilla but Casera HAS to be specific) and was flipping the last one onto a plate while Sera finished the rice. Yuck. I hate rice. Don't know why, I just do. We set out the meal and dug in. Casera had made a veggie version for Sam while the rest of us ate the chicken. It was spicy! We were making desert and had our friends pick a movie. When we had the baklava ready we all settled in to watch Courageous. I had seen it before in theaters and I bawled like a baby. Especially when all the dads in the theater stood at the end. Casera tried hard not to cry and Sam kept her face in shadows while Liv and I openly cried. Dang it! When we finished it was midnight. I nearly collapsed but Casera insisted. "We're going swimming now!"

Oh dear. I groaned and pulled myself into a bathroom to change.

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera's POV**

We went outside to go swimming. Me and Livvy got ready first being the most awake. Sam then walked out of the bathroom wearing a bed sheet. Well not really. It was a cape and a hat with netting and the entire thing was completely black. Me and Livvy raised our eyebrows and then turned to each other.

"What not to wear?" I asked.

"What not to wear." Livvy said.

We then ran over to her (we were outside by the pool house then) and ripped her hat off. Then we took her cape and pulled.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppp ppppppp. Our mouths dropped open as Sams swimsuit ripped down the back. She sat there the whole time with a glare on her face but when her swimsuit ripped me and Livvy found it safest to run. Liv ran inside and I ran to the flagpole where I started to climb. I climbed to the top and stuck the cape and hat on top of it, Sam at the bottom screaming, "You better get down here right now before I come up there and strangle you!"

I found it best to slide down the pole so I could run if she attacked. Once there I said, "Hey I have a black swimsuit you can borrow and it's night time so you will be fine without the cape!"

"Be glad I am in a good mood!" Sam said. She then followed me to the pool house again where we got her a new swimsuit.

"I will buy you a new one I promise!" I said as we walked to the pool. Dezy and Livvy were already there along with Willow and Pippin. I turned on some music and we jumped in. We swam and did funny tricks off the diving boards for a while. Desiree yawned and lay down on the side with Willow curled up in the crook of her shoulder. I grinned at Livvy and sneaked out of the pool, Pipin on my heels. We got behind the sleeping pair and with a shout I shoved Dez while Pipin tackled Willow into the water. The pair came the the surface with killer glares on their faces. We all laughed at them and I did a cannonball into the pool, sending a wave over them, which started an all out water fight. Then What makes you Beautiful came on. Dezy groaned and sat down on the edge. Liv and I started dancing. Surprisingly Sam got out and danced with us. We ended the song laughing and then Pippin came up to me anxiously. The others had gone back to what they were doing. Pippin did something funny with his hands and then pointed up. To my greatest surprise I saw something. I called Livvy over and she looked too. Then we decided to have some fun.

We started singing:

_**"Whats that? A hat?**_

_**A crazy funky junky hat.**_

_**Overslept just slightly,**_

_**trying to look like Keira Knightly.**_

_**We've been there we've done that**_

_**we see right through your funky hat."**_

We performed the dance movements to it and at the end pointed up to the sky. Sam and Dez followed our fingers and then the yelling started.

"DANIEL FENTON AND TUCKER FOLEY WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?" Sam yelled an embarrassed blush on her face.

Liv and I were on the floor laughing by now. The two boys had on the funniest look of shock I had ever seen. They obviously didn't know that we saw them. Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Since you obviously want to join the party come on down!" I shouted, "I hope you brought presents!"

They cautiously descended. I had finally discovered what Pip was doing with his hands...I mean paws. (Keep having to remind myself he's not human) He was making the shape of Dannys hair!

Danny and Tucker cautiously descended from the sky. I smirked at my glorious idea. I walked up to my room and got my speakers and karaoke machine. I went over to Dez sitting on the side of the pool, "You know what to do." I said, barely containing my laughter.

Luckily I am a pretty good actress. Dez rolled her eyes at me.

"The payment for eavesdropping is singing. Since you heard us we have to hear you."

Sam cringed, "I don't think you want to hear that!"

I nodded to her. "Yes we do!" and then winked.

She raised her eyebrow as I set up the karaoke machine.

"Do you know One Thing by One Direction?" I asked.

They nodded and I turned the song on right after mouthing 'now' to Dez.

The beginning notes sounded and I nodded my head to the beat. This was going to be entertaining.

_**" I've tried playing it cool **_

_**But when I'm looking at you **_

_**I can never be brave **_

_**Cause you make my heart race"**_

The two boys sang together. They barely got through the first sentences.

Instead of sounding normal they had high squeaky voices. We burst out laughing at them and they blushed. After a while we shooed them away, saying it was girls only. Serves them right. Desiree insisted that we go to sleep after that. She had a 'surprise' for me tomorrow.

**Desiree's POV**

I sighed as I got into bed. Thank goodness for small mercies. I love my little sister to death, but sometimes she is just to overbearing in her excitement.

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera's Pov**

The next morning I woke up suddenly sitting straight up. Looking around, I realized I was the only one still in the room. Dez was already up and making pancakes. I got some of my secret nutella out. Then I checked the time. 10:00. Wow I slept in! I never could sleep in too long it was really hard for me. Sam and Livvy were already in the kitchen with Dez.

Hey I just realized that you don't know were our foster parents are… Well since I had a party they just decided to go to their lake house. So anyway I decided it would be fun to goof off. I picked up my phone and turned on Gangam Style. I walked in doing the horse dance.

"Hey Sexy ladies!" I sang along with the song earning a confused face from everyone except Dez. She just rolled her eyes. I turned off my phone and then pulled the Nutella out of my pocket.

"Happy birthday people!" I said. They cheered and Dez immediately said, "Where did you get that?!"

"I went to the store and my clone was in the bed. No wait I made Danny go get it…or did I just always have it. I don't know." I was being a punk and I knew I didn't make sense and it would stay that way. They would never find my stash.

We immediately dug into the pancakes and I got some of my stash of whipped cream too. Mmmm.

"Well," Dez said, "We need to be getting ready for the trip."

"What trip?" I asked. Sam smirked and Liv burst out laughing. So I guess I was the only one that didn't know. Nice Dez.

Liv went up to my room and dragged me with her. She went over to my closet and picked out my outfit. It was my white converse and a pair of skinnies. Then she got my denim button up (AE) and a white tank top. She asked me if she could do my hair and makeup and I let her. I love making others do my makeup because I suck at doing my eyeliner. She curled my hair halfway down my back (I love my hair) and gave me cat eyes. Then she asked if she could borrow some of my clothes and I got her ready too. We went down and Sam and Dez were already out in Sam's car. It was a blood red smart car. We all climbed in and set off. I still had no clue where we were going.

(00**D&C**00)

**Desiree's pov**

I inwardly chuckled as we made our way out of Michigan towards Chicago at about 3:00 P.M. Sam had some gothic music playing low on her radio and Sera was listening to her One Direction music, tuning out mine and Sam's conversation on the best type of dark music. She liked the Anti Social Youth group, while I was a big Evanescence and Within Temptation fan.

Liv read a book with some headphones on to block out the noise we were making. We still had several hours to go before we made it to our destination. I smiled at the thought of how excited Casera would be after we got there.

(00**D&C**00)

We arrived in Chicago at 6:00 PM. Casera looked around with a critical eye. "Sooo… what are we doing?"

I grinned and led them to the entrance to the stadium. I handed Liv and Casera a ticket each. My little sister looked at the info on the ticket and her jaw dropped. "No way!"

We all smiled widely. "Casera," I said dramatically, "Welcome to the One Direction Chicago concert!"

She gasped and grabbed me in a bone-crushing hug. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I winced. "Welcome. Can I breath now?"

Casera laughed and let me go, hugged the other two (Sam looked like she might have a seizure) and raced into line, Liv right behind her. I smiled at them. "We'll see you later. There's a Gothapalooza down the street we want to check out. Have fun!" Sam said.

We walked away, leaving two very excited teenage fan girls behind.

**Casera's POV**

We walked into the lobby of the theatre and were shocked to see none other but Danny sitting there looking very out of place.

"Hey Danny I didn't know you were a Directioner! What a surprise! I am sure Sam will be so pleased," I joked. He glared at me.

"Ha ha. Funny, but no, I'm here because my sister made me take her. Why I don't know but here I am."

"Well, not trying to make you upset or anything, I know you love fangirling over a bunch of guys, but your girlfriend is right out that door. If you run you might catch her." He perked up and dashed out, leaving Liv and I cracking up. A girl with orange hair walked over.

"Danny? Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Sam was here so we sent him out. He looked too miserable. My name is Casera by the way. One of Sam's friends. And this here is Liv. And you must be Jazz right?"

"Yes I am. So where are you sitting?"

"Right up front," Liv said.

"Me too!" Jazz said. Then she leaned close, "Actually Danny snuck in and made sure I got the best ticket."

We all laughed and then headed in the theater. We waited for 30 minutes and then the concert began. I was so excited. The only reason I didn't scream was because Harry thought girls who screamed were annoying.

About halfway through the concert Niall said, "And now we are going to choose 3 lucky tickets from a hat." They picked up a hat and I crossed my fingers.

"Tickets 12365, 12364, and 43456. If you have any of those tickets then come up here." Harry said. I watched as everyone picked up his (yes there were guys there) or her tickets. I picked up mine. 12365. I saw Liv pick up hers and look at it. 12364. We both stood up and then watched as Jazz looked at hers. 43456 of coarse. We all jumped up on the stage.

They did a song singing to us and then we shook their hand…..Harry's hand is so amazing! I could see Jazz get excited when we shook hands with Louie and Liv almost screamed at Niall. Then the concert continued as usual. I got a wink out of Harry though.

(00**D&C**00)

**Dez POV**

I laughed as I watched Sam and Danny interacting. They were so cute together. Sam would ask his opinion on some gothic accessory and he would give her this cute, lopsided grin and say "You look amazing."

They would joke and tease each other and Sam would give him friendly punches. I giggled as I trailed behind them, wishing I had someone to talk to. They were amusing to watch, but you get a little lonely watching from the outside. "Hey." Said a voice, startling me.

I turned around and saw a black haired, brown-eyed boy in a dark blue muscle shirt, black pants, and black tennis shoes. "Roy?" I asked in shock.

The boy chuckled and started walking beside me. "One and only."

He looked over at the lovebirds in front of us. "You look a little lonely following them."

I laughed. "Yeah, they mean well, but I feel like I'm intruding on a date."

He smiled at me, his brown eyes looking like melted chocolate. And I'm sinking in them. "You wanna come hang out with me? I'm going to be here a while. Olivia is at the One Direction Concert down the street."

I blinked. "But, Sam drove us here. Why'd you need to come?"

"Ahh, so you're the friend she went with. You a 1D fan?"

I rolled my eyes. "No. Casera is and I bought her and Liv the tickets as a late birthday present."

He chuckled. "Small world. But my parents wanted me to come make sure she's safe. Dash refused to come anywhere near a 1D concert or a Gothapalooza."

I laughed. "Sure I'll hang with you. Let me just tell those two." I jerked my thumb at Amity's most popular couple.

I trotted up to them and said, "I'm walking around with Roy Baxter you guys."

They turned and looked at Roy. "You're Dash's little brother?" Danny asked curiously.

"Unfortunately." The boy said with a grin.

"Are you Goth?" Sam asked, taking in the dark clothing.

"Nah. I just thought I'd dress for the occasion." He said with a sweep of his arms, pointing out the many teens in black and piercings.

I looked around and laughed. "I'm just glad you didn't pierce your ears or something."

I saw Danny and Sam grin at each other. Danny turned back to us and said, "Well, you two have fun! We'll meet you at the entrance when it's time to get the Directioners."

We all agreed and went our separate ways. Roy and I walked for a while, just talking and looking in stores. I suddenly gasped and rushed into a store. "I've been looking for these!" I exclaimed.

They were a pair of bracelets that looked like skeleton hands and slipped onto your fingers, the knuckles bending like your actual hand. He smiled at me with a strange look in his eyes that I recognized as amusement… and something else that made me blush as I put on the black bracelet. I turned my hands to show him and laughed. He chuckled and said, "They look amazing on you." I turned beet red and took them off.

I went to the counter and was about to pay for them when Roy slipped them out of my hands. "Allow me."

He ignored my protests and paid for the accessories. "You didn't have to do that." I said.

He smiled and handed me the bag. "But I wanted to. Can't I do something nice?"

He kept giving me that melted chocolate look and I was having a hard time thinking. 'Dang it. This is hard.'

I sighed. "Fine. You win." He grinned.

I gave him a falsely stern look and said, "But that doesn't mean you can win every argument. So don't go thinking I'm a pushover."

He smiled. "I would never."

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera POV**

The concert ended. We walked outside to see Dez and a weird boy with black hair who I knew was Liv's brother. Danny and Sam were there too. Jazz and I went over with Livvy. Dez had a few bags. Great now I am going to have to de-Goth her again. Uggh sometimes she got too weird. Sam was not helping the situation with her Gothiness either. I smiled slightly as a plan formed in my head. I shook it off. Now was a time to brag not a time to plan.

"So guess which 3 girls got called onto the stage?" Jazz asked.

"You three?" Sam said. We nodded.

Dez gave me a suspicious glance. I think she thought I did something to do that. Oh well she will just have to learn that just because something good happens does not mean that I had anything to do with it.

We all called a cab and then rode over to our hotel. Danny and Jazz went to their room, me and Liv to ours (talking about the boys the whole way up) and Sam and Dez went into their separate room. I guess to talk about Goth things. I saw Roy go to his own room farther down the hall. We went to bed and I was just so excited that I got what I got. They would never find it.

(00**D&C**00)

**Casera:** Man this took forever.

**Dani:** I found Dez! *drags in Desiree, who looks like a zombie*

**Dez:** Uggghh…

**Danny:** What's wrong with her?

**Jazz:** Uh oh. I've seen this before. It's called review withdrawal. It's because so few people commented on the last chapter.

**Tucker:** Yeah. The only ones were **BlondieMarie24** and our dear friend Liz.

**Casera:** A special thank you to **BlondieMarie24** and Liz. Now, the more reviews we get the faster we update. So review so we can get to the action. They mean a lot to us. *shoves Dez into chair* Type.

**Dez** **while typing: **Sllleeeeepppppp jjajskdlf; sleep casera. Sleep. You are getting sleeeepy. Very leepy… You slave driver.

**Casera:** UGGH WAKE UP DEZY! SIT UP AND TYPE OR I WILL DYE YOUR HAIR UGLY POOP GREEN WHILE YOU SLEEP! I AM WARNING YO 2… And she woke up. Good.

**Dez: **Happy tree friends are so funny cause the animals are all brutally murdered. Am I typing what I'm thinking? I'm sleepy. Going to bed now.

**Casera: **NO U R NOT!TYP U FREAJK!

Dez: I'm not a freak you freak!


	6. Bridges, Ghosts, and Black eyes, Oh My!

**Desiree: Well, here's chapter five finally. And I'd like to say, HAPPY 12/12/12! This isn't going to happen again for another 100 years! So I wanted to celebrate by adding a chap. I don't believe the world is gonna end, but keep a nice shield over your head if it does. ;D**

**So enjoy the next chapter and I'll hopefully see you after the Apocalypse.**

**DISCLAIMER: (we seem to keep forgetting this) We do not own Danny Phantom, One Direction, or anything else that is famous. We own ourselves and our ideas and characters. So please ask before using my Roy.**

**Casera: DESIREE!**

**Desiree: ^_^**

**Chapter 5**

_Michael watched his children play in the small creek a few miles from their house. Abigail Stood ready with the Polaroid camera, watching their kids splashing each other. Seven-year-old Desiree jumped in with a splash, soaking the 5 and 2 year olds, along with her father who was holding Jordan. Casera gave an indignant yell and splashed back. A water fight broke out and suddenly stopped, as the two girls looked over at the edge of the creek, having heard a chattering, squeaking noise. Two otters were splashing in the water, tackling and catching the occasional fish. Both girls pointed at the creatures and turned to their parents, grins on their little faces. Abby took the picture as the girls yelled, "Mom! Dad! Look at the otters!"__  
_  
**Desiree's POV**

A trip to the Amity bridge. Lancer said we were learning about the history of the town, starting with one of the oldest structures in the town. Joy. I sighed as I stared at the full bus. I'd have to go to the other one, away from all my friends. I considered skipping out on the trip to avoid the bus full of jocks and cheerleaders. It really wasn't worth the trip if I would be teased and prodded the entire way. "Well this sucks." said a voice next to me.

I turned and smiled at Roy. "You know, I'm starting to think you're purposely approaching me at these moments to state what I'm thinking and annoy me." I teased.

He was wearing his normal outfit today. Worn jeans, a black, short-sleeved muscle shirt with a short-sleeved blue, plaid button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. His messy black hair fell in his eyes as he chuckled. "You wanna sit with me? It might help tone down the rude comments since I'm the quarterback's little brother."

I grinned and followed him to the second bus. "Do they know that? I'm pretty sure you're adopted."

He held his hand out to help me up the steps and waggled his eyebrows a bit. "No, I'm sure Dash was the adopted one. Everyone else in my family is nice."

We sat at the back of the bus. " So do you take after your mom, or dad?"

"My mom. Dash looks like a clone of my dad. Livvy also looks like mom. A mini version of course."

"Of course." I said.

The bus started moving and Roy glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "I've heard Star talking to Paulina and the others when their at my house. She says you're staying with her. That you and Casera are foster kids."

I sighed and glared at a tear in the bus seat, as if it were the cause of all my problems. I pulled at the fibers. "She just can't keep things to herself, can she?" I snorted. "Figures. Little shadow of the gossip queen will to do anything to keep up with the flow of popularity."

Roy smiled sadly and gently grabbed my hand. He turned it palm down and touched the bracelets he bought me. I sighed again, feeling my face heat up. "Sorry." I mumbled. "I just wish we had been put with someone who wasn't as self centered and appreciated that other's problems are personal."

"It's ok. I completely agree. She has no right to be telling people your business. I was just curious if it was true or something she made up."

"Yeah, it's true."

I gave him a sidelong glance. "You're dying to know why, aren't you?" I asked with a wry smile.

He shook his head. "It's your life. If you want to keep it to yourself, I won't pry."

I gave him a smile and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"EEEEW! There are geeks on our bus!" screamed a shrill voice I unfortunately knew so well.

The entire bus turned to look at us in shock. I raised my eyebrows at the large group of shallow preps. Roy gasped and looked around dramatically. "Geeks? Where?"

I laughed and turned away from the bullies. "I have no idea what Paulina's talking about. I only see a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders."

"Shallow. You forgot shallow." Roy laughed.

One of the football players grabbed Roy by his shirts and held him in the air, fist poised to hit him. I stood up and grabbed his meaty fist with my left hand, made my right hand into a blade shape, and drove it forward into his shoulder. The jock cried out in pain and dropped my friend back on his feet, clutching his right arm. "MY ARM! SHE BROKE MY ARM! I CAN'T FEEL IT!"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his face. "Stop crying you baby! If I'd broken your arm, it would hurt a lot more! I should know!"

The only sound was the rumbling of the bus, the driver completely ignoring us. I sighed in frustration, hands on my hips. "It's called a pressure point. You won't be able to move your arm for a few minutes, but you're completely fine. Now leave us alone."

I sat back in my seat and Roy sat next to me again. He stared at me with wide eyes for several minutes until I turned, my face red. "What?"

He blinked, then a grin spread across his face, his brown eyes twinkling in admiration. "You're amazing."

And here I thought I couldn't get any redder. "Ummm… Thanks. It was no big, really. I couldn't just let him turn your face the same color of your shirts."

I plucked at his button up to accent my words. He looked down at the black and blue shirts and chuckled weakly. "Yeah, thanks for that."

I smiled at him again. Strange how much I've smiled lately.

**Casera POV**

Monday we had a class trip to a bridge. I don't know why, I wasn't paying attention but we just did. Liv and I just goofed off the entire ride. Somehow Danny, Sam, Livvy, Tucker, and I all ended up on the same bus. Dez was stuck on the other bus with Roy. We all claimed the back of the bus. Liv and I sat on the floor looking out the back window. No one told us off amazingly. We still had the Direction Infection so we were talking about all the boys. Their new song Live While We're Young had just come out so we talked about that too. Then when we got bored of that we went and sat directly behind Danny and Sam and leaned forward.

"No PDA!" I whispered. They both blushed, which in turn caused Liv and I to laugh. We sat back down and started discussing the hardest cross-country courses, planing our run for the next afternoon.

We listened to some music and just chilled for the rest of the ride.

Once there, we got out. It was a chilly day and I would not want to swim in the dark black water that was underneath us.

It was an old, cement bridge. Not interesting at all! We started the tour with all of us at the back of the crowd. Dez came and caught up to us. I saw Liv's brother walk away from Dez and Dez was blushing. Oh joy. She was also wearing those skeleton bracelets she got on Saturday.

We started the tour and all was normal until about halfway through. I shivered from the cold and Dez shifted and itched the inside of her left hand, when Danny's breath suddenly became visible. He groaned. "Be back in a bit."

"Okay." We all said. I raised my eyebrow at Dez. She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed at her left arm again. "Hey Dez? I need to go to the bathroom. Come with?" I asked.

I could tell she was irritated with my grammar, but nodded and we set off.

**Danny's POV**

I grumbled under my breath as I told Lancer my ghost sense had gone off. He excused me and I ran to the edge of the bridge looking for the spook. I had drawn a bit of attention by now and people were watching the skies for the ghost. "Danny Phantom! Over there!" a little blonde boy yelled excitedly.

I looked up and saw Johnny 13 floating there on his motorcycle. Not doing anything, just floating and staring at me. Talk about weird. I went ghost and flew up to him, ignoring all the cheers of the crowd. I came in front of him and blinked. Aren't Johnny's eyes normally green? I'm pretty sure they've never been that pupil-less red. He stared at me, silent and expressionless. It was very creepy. "Get in another fight with your girlfriend, Johnny?" I called over to him, trying to get some reaction. Nothing.

This is beyond creepy. This is down right weird. I was about to fly closer when he suddenly lunged, bike roaring and shadow jumping out without verbal command. And wouldn't you know it, but Shadows' eyes were also red. Go figure. Shadow tackled me and I had to use lot of concentration to not crash into the dam. That wouldn't be good. I blasted him and dived for the greasy haired biker. Now don't be fooled by the fact that Johnny's bike can fly. It weighs a veritable ton. So when he twisted around and rammed me, I was insanely thankful for ghost healing and strength. I gripped the front of the bike and spun in a circle. When I had a good speed I let go and watched him soar, still disturbed that neither he, nor his shadow had said anything, let alone yelled in pain from their poundings.

I frowned, remembering some other ghosts that had acted like that two years ago. But Freakshow's ghost controlling staff had been destroyed when it fell of the train into a canyon. In my musings I completely forgot about a certain black ghost. I felt sharp claws dig into my chest and strong arms pin my arms to my side. I grunted and jerked away. I winced at the gashes in my side that oozed green blood. 'Time to end this.' I thought. I pulled out the thermos I kept on my belt and aimed it at Johnny, who had raced towards me. In a flash of blue light he disappeared. Shadow hissed (the first sound I'd heard from him) and took off. I chased him toward the bridge, thermos prepped and ready to catch him. He flew dangerously close to the structure and I picked up speed. Another flash of light and he was gone.

I sighed as I capped the containment device. I heard the cheers of the citizens on the bridge and waved at them, sending a wink to Sam. She smiled at me, giving her own small wave. Man this was better than when I started out. Back then they all booed me. Get it? Booed? Cause I'm… never mind. I grinned at my friends, noticing that Casera and Desiree weren't there. I was about to fly up to resume our field trip when the cheers turns to yells. Sam screamed, "Danny! Look out!"

I whirled around to come face to face with a beam from the dam, falling towards me. My last thought was,_ 'I guess shadow got closer to the bridge than I thought.'_

And then there was excruciating pain and blackness that swallowed me like a giant beast.

**3rd person POV**

Two entities watched the fight with interest. Their ethereal glows shone dimly in the shadow of the crevice they hid in by the dam and their green eyes like headlights. When the fight ended they crept from their hiding place, planning to leave. They froze in their actions as the beam creaked and fell, slamming into the halfa, knocking him unconscious and making him revert to his human form. Their eyes met and the smaller of the two, the one with black hair, sent a telepathic message to the other. 'He needs air as a human! What should we do?'

The taller one with white and black streaked hair frowned in concern. 'We can't let him drown.'

The first rolled their eyes. 'No duh.'

With that the entity dove into the abyss. The other huffed and jumped into the freezing water as well. 'I don't like the cold!'

The first didn't even turn as they replied, 'Neither do I, but if he drowns then it's on our hands. Besides. There's a little something called intangibility to get all that water off.'

As they descended farther in, they caught sight of the halfa. His face looked pale, eyes half closed, hair and clothing floating around him, making him look like some lost soul, floating endlessly. The second shivered. 'Are we too late?'

The first gave a determined glare and darted forward, placing their hand on his neck. 'No. I feel a pulse.'

The second nodded and floated forward and inspected Danny's foot. It was caught between some metal cords on the beam. A quick use of intangibility had him free, and they returned to their hiding place, arms holding the halfa up and pulling him into the small cave.

**Danny's POV**

I felt pressure. On and off. Everything was hazy. Suddenly my body lurched and a fountain of water poured from my mouth. I coughed, my hearing returning to me.

"… breathing! What now?"

Hands rolled me over to my stomach and I continued to regurgitate the lake water I had unwillingly consumed.

"… to make sure… can't choke."

The voices were definitely female. I groaned and tried push myself up with my arms. Unfortunately they felt like wet rubber. Through my blurry vision I saw green eyes in front of me. My vision blackened again and I distantly heard, "Rest. We'll get you back to your friends."

**Casera's POV.**

We were heading back to the group from the bathrooms when we saw everyone crowded around in the middle of the dam. We ran to the group shoving past them till we were at the center. Dez stiffened and I winced at the sight in front of us. Sam was holding an unconscious Danny's head in her lap while Tucker was talking to 911. Danny looked like crap to put it bluntly. He was soaked to the bone, his shirt torn and stained with blood and ectoplasm and his hair was plastered to his pale face. Sam was biting her lip, trying really hard not to break down in front of everyone. Despite her best efforts a few tears escaped. We rushed forward and knelt by our friend. I saw Livvy and Roy come forward as well. Sirens sounded in the distance, and the crowd parted to let the ambulance through.

We watched grimly as they put our friend, our hero, on a stretcher. Sam bit into her palm and Tucker gently patted her back. I walked over and gave her a soft hug, enough to comfort, but not so much that it made her goth side uncomfortable.

I saw Paulina and Star eyeing Sam. I could tell what they were thinking so I glared at them and they immediately looked elsewhere. I reached into my purse and pulled my pack of Kleenex out offering one to Sam. She took it and then asked quietly, "Do you have any wet wipes? I smeared my maschera"

I chuckled softly and got that too. We then got up and followed the rest of the crowd back to the bus. Dez came forward and gripped Sam's hand. She's always been good at understanding people, while I'm better with talking to them. The perfect comforting team. Once on the bus I took Danny's seat and pulled out my phone. I got Tucker to hack into the hospitals database and we looked.

"He's extremely lucky he has an ice core or he might have gotten hypothermia. Apparently he'll need a couple stitches for those claw marks, but his healing will do the rest. He also has a mild concussion from being beaned in the head." Dez said looking at my phone. She was better at dissecting doctor speech. Sam just sat there gazing out the window.

As soon as we got to the school Sam jumped out of the bus and headed over to her car. I followed her.

"Kay if I come?" I asked. Dez had disappeared.

Didn't want to skip class, no doubt. Sam nodded and I jumped in.

We rode to the hospital in silence. Once there I pulled up the room numbers for the hospital on my phone.

"He's in room 133. It says that no one is allowed in but I think we can get around it." I said.

I felt like a spy as we snuck around. 122 123 the numbers went on and on. 130 and 132 were right next to us. That meant 133 was… there! We peaked in the curtain and when we didn't see anyone, we walked in.

Sam ran over to the bed where Danny was sleeping. He looked a lot better than he did earlier, besides the bandages around his head and chest. Sam put her hand in his and he twitched. Slowly his eyes opened.

"Sam?" He asked, "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in the hospital. You nearly drowned. We thought you were dead at the bottom of the lake when you didn't come up! Then suddenly you appeared in the middle of the dam completely pale and bleeding. We were hoping you could tell us how you ended up there."

Then Danny finally noticed my presence. "Why weren't you with the rest? I didn't see you when I caught Johnny and his shadow."

"Dez and I went to the bathroom. When we got back everyone was already around you. You looked like death itself! Do you remember anything?"

Danny looked like he was about to say something then thought otherwise, "Not much. I do remember voices though. And some fuzzy faces. Someone saved me. I don't know who though."

My eyes flew wide open at this. "Really? What did they look like?"

"Like I said, it was blurry. I just know that it was two girls with glowing green eyes. So whoever they were, they're definitely ghosts."

"Weird." Sam said. I nodded.

"So why are just you two here. Where are Dez and Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Oh, we ditched." I said, "We aren't even allowed to be in here. You aren't supposed to have visitors yet. They didn't notice us leaving though. I saw Sam going to her car and tagged along."

I didn't mention that I thought that Sam might breakdown or lose control of the car. Sam didn't need him knowing that. And she would probably kick my butt for even thinking it. Not that it would hurt.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Well what could I say? I…." We froze as voices can't from behind the door. I grabbed Sam and pulled her to the floor and under the bed. We slid under there really fast while Danny pretended to be asleep.

The door swung open. I hoped that neither of our arms were sticking out. I saw two pairs of boots connected to HAZMAT suits and knew who they were. Danny's parents. No one else would run around in such ridiculous colors. At least Danny's was a mild black and white.

Closely behind the two scientists was a doctor."How did this happen?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

She sat in the chair next to the bed. Right where Sam just was. I prayed it wasn't still warm. Since she settled down and grabbed Danny's hand, I assumed she didn't feel it.

"Witnesses say that after a fight with a ghost, one of the beams from the dam fell and knocked him into the water. No one saw him come out, but he was suddenly in the middle of the dam, soaked and bleeding profusely. We have no idea how he got out or if he was pulled out or by who. We did find this however."

I could barely see what it was. There was a single strand of long black hair and another one of white. They were glowing. Mr. Fenton immediately grabbed it.

"This is ghost hair. And from girl ones. The hairs are glowing."

Danny sneakily phased his foot through the bed and nudged us. Way to be modest. Luckily no one noticed. The foot that hit us disappeared. For some reason that made me think of the time.

Casually I looked at my watch. 2:45. School got out in thirty minutes. Might as well just wait it out. I looked over at Sam. She was still listening. She was on the other side of the bed holding Danny's other hand, which was dangling off. Under other circumstances I would have taken a picture. Instead I just kept on looking and thinking about how good it was that I chose to wear a black jacket today.

At 3:30 they left. I let out a huge sigh and then got out, glad that I hadn't sneezed. Sam did the same. Danny was very convincing at fake sleeping. I thought he was for a whole minute. Then he opened his eyes.

"I remembered something else. The people that saved me were pretty young. Almost our age." He said.

I raised my eyebrows. His eyebrows rose as he thought of something. Before he could talk though the door opened and Dez, Tucker, Jazz, Liv, and Danny's parents walked in. Dez gave me a death stare as she looked at me. Probably because I skipped.

"Danny honey are you okay?" Mrs. Fenton asked. He nodded, then spoke "Just a bit tired I guess. What happened?"

"You fell into the lake after that fight. Someone saved you and I called the police. You got a concussion from it though." Tucker said.

"When did you get here Sam?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Umm just a few minutes ago. Me and Casera rode together. I'm just a faster driver than Tuck." She said covering up. They fell for it. I saw Liv point at her watch and then I looked at mine 3:45. Cross-country started in 10 minutes. I went over to Jazz and said, "Hey can you give us a ride to Cross Country real quick?" She nodded and then we walked to the door. I realized I left my phone on the floor under Danny's bed. Oops!

Right after we got outside Liv said, "When did you really get here?"

"A long time ago. Sam and I had to hide under the bed for like an hour. I left my phone there. Hey Jazz? When you go back can you get it?"

"Sure. So you skipped school?" Jazz asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah. I didn't want Sam to get in trouble alone. And my classes are boring. The only good parts are when Danny slips up or something. Besides, I have the assignments done for next week so I'm good."

We pulled up to the school. The cheerleaders were sitting there talking to each other.

Liv walked in to the locker room but I thought I would get a drink of water. As I leaned down I heard the conversation.

"That goth geek is so pathetic. I mean, Danny's the ghost boy! He's invincible! How could she get so upset over a few cuts? She is such a looser!"

I straitened up as if I'd been electrocuted and walked over, "I'm sorry. What did you say?" I asked, getting up in Paulina's face.

The color drained from her face. News had traveled fast through the school not to mess with the Juniper sisters. "Tell me what it was you said."

Right as I said that Liv walked out. She gave me a confused look. Paulina stuttered, "I was only joking. I don't really mean…" She started.

"You meant every word you said. Don't try to take it back you little cockroach." I said. She scowled.

"I said the truth. That goth is a pathetic looser." She said trying to get back the dignity that I had stolen.

"No, you are a looser. I mean, seriously? 'Sam is pathetic?' I saw your face! You were near tears and you don't have a relationship with Danny. You're shallow! You aren't anything more than the makeup covering your ugly face."

Her face went bright red in anger. The fake got to her feet and leaned forward to punch me but I was already there. Smack! I slapped her face, turned on my heel, and walked into the locker room.

**The next day:**

Danny got out of the hospital and was back already. He had my phone which I immediately grabbed, glad that Jazz remembered. I smirked every time that Paulina passed by-no amount of makeup could cover up the purple on her face. Liv and I were the only ones that knew what happened. Dez noticed that I smirked at Paulina and commented as we walked into the bathroom at the end of the day. Liv was already in the bathroom.

"Why so happy?"

"Well I heard Paulina say some pretty rude things yesterday after school and I took action." I said as I put on some mascara in the mirror.

"What did she say?"

"Well she said, 'That goth geek is so pathetic. I mean, Danny's the ghost boy! He's invincible! How could she get so upset over a few cuts? She is such a looser!'" There was a bang and I looked up to find a very mad Goth looking at me.

"What did you say?" Sam's eyes glowed purple.

"What do you think I said?" I asked raising an eyebrow, wondering why she would be mad about this.

"You called me a looser you stupid little freshman. I can't believe you! Just when I was starting to like you, you go and turn out like the rest of those preppy shallow witches!"

"Stupid? Little? Why are you jumping to conclusions when you didn't even hear the entire thing? Well whatever! You can go wallow in your little goth pit!" I walked out of the bathroom and slammed the door.

**Liv POV**

I flushed the toilet and stood up to go wash my hands when I heard the conversation. Wow Casera was really mad! I walked out where Sam was standing there confused.

"Did she…?" She trailed off and pulled out her phone. Dez was standing rigid in the corner. I said, "You really should listen you know." To Sam and chased after Casera.

**Desiree's POV**

I twitched. I don't like it when friends yell at each other. And Sam and Sera were friends now. They should **NOT** be fighting.

"Desiree?"

I looked up at Sam. She was frowning, trying to look like she didn't care, but I could see it. The worry and discomfort. "Are you ok?"

I blinked. Am I ok? I don't know. I wanted us to get along. I haven't had anyone to get along with in a year besides Casera. Sam was one of the few people I could connect with. No cares for what others think of us, going against anything mainstream, and our choice in styles. I'm not a goth. I know Casera calls me a blonde goth behind my back, but black is my third favorite color. That doesn't make me goth. Green, blue, black, white, and red. And sometimes chocolate-brown. But that's been since I met Roy. And I'm rambling again.

She grabbed my arm. "Hey! Look at me!"

I looked up dazedly. "Yeah." I said quietly. "Fine."

She frowned, but took my answer. "What happened?"

I breathed deeply and put my hands on my hips. "Casera was telling me what Paulina said about you yesterday. That's why her face is purple."

Her mouth turned into an o of realization and she smacked her face. "Oh gosh…"

I huffed and grabbed Sam's hand before rushed from the bathroom with her. "I know it's not in your nature to apologize, but you need to say something to Casera! You guys were getting along so well!"

Sam grumbled something, but soon I wasn't holding her hand. Instead she ran next to me and we dodged through the halls, past shocked people and startling Mr. Lancer. Oh man. I hope he doesn't give us detention for that. We got to the locker rooms and banged though, causing all the girls inside to look up in shock.

"Casera! We need to talk to you!" I said in a rush.

She frowned. "You'll have to tell me here quickly, because we're about to go for practice.

I saw Sam grimace at the thought of apologizing in front of all these girls, but she gritted her teeth and looked my little sister straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and I'm grateful that you stood up for me like that. I'd like to stay friends."

Casera looked at me in confusion. I grinned and winked. She glared, "Whatever" she said and turned and began dragging Livvy out of the room.

Livvy flashed Sam a sympathetic look before the door shut behind her.

Sam growled. "Uggh!"

I grabbed her arm and led her from the locker room. "She's just being difficult. She'll get over it." I whispered.

I rolled my eyes. There is just too much drama in this group. Maybe it comes with being friends with a super hero.

* * *

**Desiree: Well Casera, you really like drama, don't you.**

**Casera: Hmmph.**

**Danny: *rubs head* You had to make me fall in the lake.**

**Sam: They just love to mess with you, Danny.**

**Desiree: Nuh uh!**

**Team Phantom: -.-**

**Desiree: Well, once again we only had a few reviews for the last chapter. So we thank those people and give them cyber "End of the world" cake. XD**


End file.
